headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly
Santa Clarita Diet Kelly was a woman in her apparent thirties who lived in Santa Clarita, California. She was friends with Lisa Palmer, Casey, and Sheila Hammond. One night, Kelly went out with her friends for "girls night" at a local bar. It was the first time that Sheila had joined the group on one of their outings. Sheila professed her new attitude on life, which involved a carpe diem mentality - one which Kelly agreed with. She emphasized Sheila's point by saying that if you wanted something, then you should have it. Afterward, Kelly and Sheila began grind-dancing to a pop song playing at the bar. Their dancing was interrupted when Sheila's husband, Joel, came into the bar to discuss an important matter with her. True Blood Kelly was a young blonde-haired woman from Louisiana. She was dating a college fraternity boy named Brett and was traveling through Renard Parish one evening after having imbibed considerable amounts of alcohol. Bored, she decided to give her boyfriend a hand-job, but this ended when the frat boy noticed a Grabbit Kwik store that advertised the sale of the synthetic blood substitute known as Tru Blood. The two screeched the brakes on their vehicle and parked at the store. Inside, they asked the clerk about Tru Blood, but moreover, they wanted to know about the town's vampire population. The clerk played a prank on them by pretending to be a vampire, a joke that Kelly found little humor in. Brett inquired about where to score some "v juice", which was a nickname for vampire blood which, if consumed by humans, acts as a narcotic. Kelly had no interest in this at all, recounting how one of her classmates had done V and nearly clawed her own face off. At this point, one of the store patrons, a true vampire told them that they needed to leave. When they refused, he bared his fangs at them and they hastily exited the store. The Walking Dead Kelly was an African American male in his apparent thirties. He was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse who was residing in the U.S. state of Virginia. He was part of a group that consisted of Magna and Yumiko. Kelly traveled with Magna's group across the mid-Eastern seaboard en route to Washington, D.C. when they came upon Paul Monroe of Hilltop Colony. Paul brought them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they met one of their group leaders, Rick Grimes. Unsure of whom to trust, they met one of Alexandria's prisoners, Negan, who tried to convince Kelly and the group that Rick's people were evil. They later cornered Andrea and forced her to reveal more about the nature of their group. Kelly and the others later became part of a militia formed by Rick Grimes designed to combat the impending threat of the Whisperers. Kelly was among those who was active during the Whisperer War. Kelly makes a live-action debut in the season nine episode "What Comes After". This version of Kelly is gender-swapped and is the sister of Connie. Category:True Blood/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters